I'll Be Okay, Is That What You Want Me To Say?
by oheyyitzang
Summary: Kurt's worst nightmare came true. Letting Blaine walk home was the worst thing he could've done. Set in 3x05. Klaine. T because I'm paranoid. Co written with Dinosawrs. Not a songfic, but the title is from Mayday Parade. R/R please!


**AN: Hey guys! So, this might be long, but I really hope you read it. First off, this takes place during/after the bar scene in 3x05, The First Time. It's basically another idea of what could've happened in that episode. And the second thing, I'm being totally honest here, my friend Emily deserves more than half of the credit on this story. She was the one that gave me the id****ea, just by something she said while we watched the episode. "What if he got hit by a car?", she asked me. The next day, after the idea developed more, I asked her to co-write it with me. She wrote the Blaine parts, and she also role-played the dialogue parts with me. Her penname is Dinosawrs. Oh, and one last thing. Bianca Anderson is my own character. I imagine her having the same personality as Blaine, but a little more sassier. She's Blaine's twin sister, so I figure they look alike, too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar. Yet...**

* * *

><p><span>I'll Be Okay (Is That What You Want Me To Say?)<span>

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a second. Both pairs of eyes were filled with anger and regret, but not for the same reasons. Blaine turned with a stumble. He stopped, looked back at Kurt, and called out, "I'm walking home." Kurt yelled back, "Blaine!" then sighed. He knew Blaine wouldn't stop, even if he begged. Kurt slowly got into the car and drove off.  
>Driving away was hard for Kurt. Just driving is hard when there tears filming over his eyes. Kurt knew he could make everything better, he just had to get home. Blaine's words ran through Kurt's head 1000 times. "I'm sorry for trying to be spontaneous and fun!" Kurt was even madder because he let Blaine walk home. He didn't want to think that Blaine could've gotten hurt, but the odds were split. Blaine was drunk; his coordination was thrown off and that leaves him open to so many dangerous things. Kurt just figured he'd be fine, and continued the drive back to his house.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine lived 1.5 miles from Scandals. With a tipsy walk, he reached the first of two large intersections he would have to cross. Even in a small town, intersections sounded like city streets after 11pm. Headlights, Taillights, Brake lights, so many lights. "Too bright," Blaine thought, "I should have brought sunglasses." Blaine looked up. More lights. Red, yellow, and green. He looked back down. There were cars everywhere. Coming from every direction, an organized chaos. "Maybe I shouldn't have walked home," Blaine thought as he considered possible situations. What if he got hit? What if a driver didn't see him? What if he got jumped on a side street? What if this was a bad idea? What if this was the worst idea of his life? He turned and looked back. He could see Scandals' parking lot, almost empty. He looked back at the crowded street. The square sign was lit up, a white figure. He looked left and right, then ran. He got to the other side of the street and sighed. Worried for nothing.<p>

He slowly walked along side streets to get to the second intersection faster. The worry of getting jumped only hit him when he passed a dark alley in between houses. Drug dealers, gangs, a rabid dog maybe? What was down that alley, and what would it do to him? Blaine decided not to find out. He ran past, but after that, every street looked worse than the one before it. Blaine ran to the next intersection. As he came closer, he expected the same commotion as the last one. Instead it was empty and dark. The white walking figure was still illuminated. Blaine walked to the other side. Just as he set foot in the third lane, he heard a car. How could he heard the car so loud and so close but not see it? Then he saw headlights. So bright it seemed like he was staring straight into them. Suddenly he was on his back. He heard a crack and felt the bottom of his spine hurt. A pain like nothing else he had ever experienced. He tried to look up but all he could see was the front of a car. The pressure that was on his back moved up and stopped at the base of his ribcage. He heard more cracks and suddenly felt short of breath. Now he definitely couldn't look up. He tried to put his head back down gently. He realized what was happening, and threw his head back, forgetting that there was hard asphalt under him. Blaine heard a car door, a scream, and someone frantically yelling into a phone. Wait, more lights. Red, white, and blue this time. And then, black. The deepest black Blaine had ever seen. Kurt probably had something leather this color. Kurt. Where is he? Why did I do that to him? It started to hurt to think anymore. The black got deeper. Deeper, trying to make Blaine sleep. Deeper and deeper, twisting his thoughts so he couldn't think any more. Deep enough so he would sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning and called Blaine. He needed to apologize for last night... if Blaine remembers it at all. <em>Ring,<em>_ring,__ring,__Blaine's__voicemail._Should he, shouldn't he?  
>"Blaine, it's Kurt. Please call me back. I'm worried about you and I need to apologize for last night. Just call me back, okay? I love you."<p>

Blaine wasn't in school that day. Kurt figured it was because of his hangover. Or something bad happened. The last one was not what Kurt wanted. Not at all.

One full school day passed and Kurt hadn't heard from Blaine. At this point, Kurt started to get worried. What if something did happen? Straight from school, he drives to Blaine's house. It's the second day in a row he drives with tears in his eyes. He pulled up, got out of the car, and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Kurt, come in. What's up?" Bianca, Blaine's twin sister, answered the door. Her eyes were red, like she was crying earlier that day.

"I'm freaking out, Bianca. Where's Blaine?"

"At the hospital..."

"Wait, what?" Tears stung Kurt's eyes.

"You guys went to that bar Scandals last night, right?"

"Yeah, we got into a fight there."

"Did he walk home?"

"Yeah."

"Drunk?"

"He was completely wasted."  
>"Well, Blaine was crossing the last street to get home and he got hit by a car." Bianca started to tear up.<p>

"Oh my gosh. I had a feeling something wasn't right. What happened to him?" The tears in Kurt's eyes multiplied quickly.

"He broke a vertebrae in in his lower back, he has two broken ribs and a collapsed lung, and a concussion." Bianca's crying gets worse. She starts sobbing, but she can't help it.

"No, this can't be happening. Is he awake?"

"N-no." She stutters, and quickly gasps for air.

"Has he woken up at all? Probably not, right? Is he going to?"

"They don't know yet..."

"This is all my fault." Kurt started pacing around the living room.

"Kurt, it's not your fault."

"But it is! You don't know what went on last night."

"Can you tell me?" Bianca paused, "Scratch that, tell me in the car. Do you want to go see him?'

"Yes, please."

"Okay, I have to get my bag and my keys to lock up. Wait for me outside. You okay to drive? If you don't want to, I can. I just got my permit."

"I can drive, it's fine." Kurt walks out of the house, followed by Bianca.

"Okay, so what is this about last night?"

"H-he was drunk, and he basically tried to have sex with me in the back of his car. I-I pushed him and yelled. He got mad and he didn't understand w-why I would yell. He said something to me, I don't remember what, then said he was walking home."

"Oh my god. When he's drunk, he can be stupid, don't take any of it personally."

"I know how he gets when he's drunk. He kissed a girl the last time I remember him being drunk. I-I just shouldn't have let him walk home."

"You could have begged him, ho would've walked home anyway." Bianca walked around the front of the car, and got in the passenger seat, while Kurt climbed into the driver's seat.

After driving a little, Kurt cries, "None of this should've happened."

"Saying that won't matter." Maybe you two can fix things when he's back," Bianca says before instructing, "Exit 32, Kurt."

Kurt drove a little and exited at exit 32. "How do you know he's going to wake up?"

"I'm just hoping, Kurt. But if he doesn't, just know that he really loves you."

"I don't want to think that he might not make it. I wish he knew how much I love him. The last things I said to him were angry."

"Kurt, he knows it. Trust me. He talks about you all the time. There was one time when he said that he thought you looked adorable angry. Don't put any of this on you."  
>Kurt had no idea how to respond to that, so he kept his eyes on the road, and eventually pulled into the hospital parking lot. Kurt and Bianca both got out of the car.<p>

"How's your mom taking all of this?" Kurt asked Bianca.

"Um, alright. If she ever finds out what you told me, it'd be a different story."

"What does she think happened?"

"He was at that annoying girl, Rachel's house to work on that West Side Story thing, and walked home."

"Who told her that?"

"Blaine. He didn't plan on telling her about the fake ID's and the gay bar, but he told me."

Kurt walked through the automatic doors of the hospital, followed by Bianca, "Bi, where do I go from here?"

"ICU. Second door on your left through this hallway and it's the last one. I'll show you."

"ICU... that doesn't sound so good."

Kurt followed Bianca until they stopped at a closed door.

"I never thought I'd be in this place again..." Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt, are you sure you want to come in?"

"No, not really." Kurt started sobbing again.

Bianca leans in and hugs Kurt tight, "I'll be back in a second," she whispers in his ear before pulling away, and pushing the door open.

"Mom, how is he?" Bianca asked her mother after she left Kurt in the hallway.

"Okay... Wait, how did you get here?"

"Kurt."

"Oh,"

"He's outside, he doesn't know if he wants to come in yet."

"Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Anderson, do you have a moment?" Blaine's doctor, Dr. Mitchell, stepped in and pulled Mrs. Anderson away from Bianca.

"What is it? Is Blaine okay?" Tears filled Mrs. Anderson's eyes.

"Well, the vertebrae in his back might not be fixable."

"What does that mean?"

"If he comes back, he might not walk again."

"W-what?" Mrs. Anderson gasps.

"It's a possible paralysis. We're doing as much as we can without causing more damage." Dr. Mitchell then stepped out of the room, and Bianca walked towards her mom.

"Bianca, can you get Kurt?"

"Sure." Bianca didn't hear what the doctor said, but she knew it probably wasn't good. "Come in Kurt, it's important."

"Important good, or important bad?"

"Just come in." Kurt followed Bianca in to the small hospital room. Mrs. Anderson walked over to Kurt and hugged him.

"Kurt, honey, are you okay?"

"N-no."

"Everything's going to be okay."

"B-but how do you know that?"

"I don't, but we have to make it okay."

"Do you know something that Bianca and I don't?"

"Dr. Mitchell just told me that the broken vertebrae in Blaine's back might not be fixable."

"N-not fixable? Like, he won't be able to walk again?"

Bianca started to tear up again. This couldn't be happening to her twin brother. It wasn't right. "Wait, what?"

"We don't know yet, sweetie." Mrs. Anderson told her daughter.

"No, this can't be happening." Kurt walked out of the room and back into the hallway.

"Kurt, we're all in this together. We have to be strong together." Bianca followed Kurt out.

"I know this feeling, Bi. When you want to help, but it's helpless. I hate it. I can't do this."

"You and I both know he wouldn't want you feeling like this."

"It should be me! I was so stupid last night!"

"Kurt, don't say that. There's nothing anyone can do the change last night, all we can do is make sure Blaine is okay now."

"Based off what your mom said, he's obviously not!

Bianca hugged Kurt again. "Kurt, he is going to be okay. Please be strong for him.

"H-have you seen him yet, like up close?"

"Yeah..."

"Is it bad?"

"He's pretty beat up."

"Beat up how?"

"Come with me."

"I-I can't."

"Kurt."

"No."

"Please. Kurt, come on. You're coming with me."

"I can't."

"Sucks." Bianca grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him closer towards the door.

"Stop, Bianca! I can't."

"Kurt, you have to be strong for him."

" I don't think you get it. There's millions of what if's running through my head. They're all bad. What if one of them are true?"

"You won't find out until you see him. You have to be strong. He would want you to see him and keep him in your thoughts."

"I-I guess you're right. H-how beat up is he?"

"You'll see." Bianca dragged Kurt into the room. Kurt gasped. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Why are you making me do this, Bi?"

"Because he loves you, and I know you love him." Bianca tightened her grip on Kurt's hand.

Blaine just wasn't Blaine. The right side of his face was purple, covered in cuts and deep bruises. His head was bandaged, to top it all off. His arms were lightly covered in scratches. His leg was like a worse version of his face. His ankle was probably the worst, it was the size of a baseball. The worst part was probably the fact that he might not have been breathing on his own because of the machine connected to him.

"Bianca, this is bad. I can't stay in here."

"You're already in here. There's nothing left to do but be strong for your boyfriend. It's easy to be upset and want to give up, but you can't. Not right now."

"But this just isn't right. This isn't _my_ Blaine."

"Kurt, He loves you. You have no idea how much he loves you. Every day I hear about what you wore to school and how amazing you looked and something funny you said. If this isn't your Blaine, then he never was."

That broke Kurt. All of the tears he had been trying so desperately to hold in just started flowing out. Bianca let go of Kurt's hand and hugged him.

"It's gonna be okay." Bianca whispered.

"M-maybe you're r-r-right."

"I am right." Bianca let go of Kurt.

"Can I have a second."

"Of course."

Kurt walks around to the left side of Blaine's bed, where his face wasn't as bruised. He took Blaine's hand and held it tightly.

"Blaine, baby. I'm sorry, so, so sorry. I-I really don't know what to say. I shouldn't have let you walk home from Scandals. I just want you to come back to me. I miss you and I need to hear your voice again. I want you to be okay. I know that whatever happened yesterday happened, and we can't take that back, but we'll be okay, I know it. I love you and nothing will ever change that. Honestly, I don't even think you deserve me. You're too good. I-I never even thought I could find someone as amazing as you. You're my everything. Please, please be okay. I can't lose you. I-I just love you so much and I need you." Kurt sobbed. He stood there for a good five minutes, and just cried, before he whispered in Blaine's ear, "Be strong and fight. For me." He kissed Blaine's forehead, a gave his hand a light squeeze, before walking out of the room.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Bianca asked him.

"No. I'm going home, do you want to come with me, or stay with your mom?"

"I'm going to stay with my mom. Are you sure you can drive?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kurt turned and started walking down the hallway towards the exit.

"Hey Kurt, stay strong." Bianca called after him.

* * *

><p>Four days later, and nothing changed. Kurt had basically done the same thing every one of those four days: School, food, hospital. He just wanted Blaine back.<p>

That fourth day, he had a feeling though. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but it was a weird gut feeling. Before he was leaving that night, he held Blaine's hand tightly. He half-expected a squeeze back, but Blaine's hand was nothing but limp clutched in Kurt's.

"Bi, I'm going to go now. I have some homework to catch up on."

"Bye, Kurt. I'll let you know if anything happens."

Kurt walked out of the room, and down the familiar hallway yet another time. He just wanted this all to be over. He sat in his car for about 10 minutes, because he still had that feeling. The feeling that something was going to happen. Just as he was going to drive away, his phone rang. A call from Bianca. This could be good or bad.

_"__Kurt,__are__you__far?__" _She was crying.

"No, I didn't leave yet. Wait, is something wrong?"

_"__Come __back __up __here.__"_

"Why? What happened?" Kurt felt tears sting his eyes. This was that feeling, and he still didn't know if it was good or bad.

_"__Kurt,__your __annoying.__Just __get__ up__ here.__" _

"Okay. I'm coming." Kurt ended the call and ran. Bianca was waiting outside of the room for him. Her face was tearstained, but she was smiling. "Bi, is everything okay?" Bianca grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the hospital room.

That feeling, the one Kurt had all night, it was good. It was very good. "Blaine." Kurt smiled, for the first time in days. A few tears streamed down his cheeks. Happy tears, of course.

"Kurt." Tears stung Blaine's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better now." Blaine smiled.

"B-but you're broken."

"No buts. I'm Alive, you're here, and everything is okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Kurt, stop. I love you. This is over now, okay?"

"It's not. I messed up. This is my fault."

"No, it's mine. I shouldn't have pressured you."

"I shouldn't have let you walk home drunk. We wouldn't be here right now."

"Okay, so we both screwed up, but we're both here now, and that's all that matters."

"Do you know if you'll be able to walk again?"

"Bianca, you didn't tell him?" Blaine shot a look at his twin sister.

"Oh my god, tell me what?" Kurt was scared. He was finally happy, and then one comment makes him scared. "W-what happened?"

"Kurt, calm down. He'll be walking in three weeks." Bianca smiled.

"Really?" Kurt sighed with relief. _Everything __is __okay._

"Wait, wait, wait. In the fifteen minutes I've been awake, I don't think I've gotten a hug." Blaine smirked.

Kurt walked over to the side of Blaine's bed, and gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, not at all. I feel better now."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you more, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I'd love it if you leave a review. (: xx<strong>


End file.
